thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crown Spires
At the end of the Second War of Fate Phykrell was left wounded and bleeding prolifically. For his crimes and his aggression the gods sentenced him to an eternity of imprisonment on the mortal plane. Daeder built this prison deep within the caldera of a volcano, south of Westwall and called it the Crown Spires. The construction took nine years but Phykrell was too weak to escape during that time. Once the Crown Spires was complete, the gods drained much of Phykrell’s power from him and bound it into a golden key. They threw him into the prison and locked it with the key which Daeder smashed into seven shards with his great hammer. The shards were given up into the care of Morgane, one of the first ever mortal mages, who built a magical tower in which to store them. While he was imprisoned in the Crown Spires, blood ran from his many wounds and formed streams and pools in the surrounding land. The Shroud Elders practised corrupt rituals during which they would imbibe this blood, and it gave them extraordinary powers which many were naturally reluctant to relinquish. The stated ambition of the Church of the Shroud was to free Krell from the Crown Spires, but many Shroud Elders made no effort to pursue this ambition, for it suited them to leave their god in prison and exploit his oozing essence for their own ends. Others however remained loyal to Krell and continued the battle to release him. The key to the Crown Spires was shattered long ago and the shards were hidden around the world. Once the Church of the Shroud had regained the last of these shards from the citadel of Falgoon Gap, they had at their fingertips the power finally to free their god. The loyalists wished to reforge the shards into a key once more, but many of the Shroud Elders prevaricated. The loyalists stole the shards and reforged the key anyway. After many terrible battles the loyalists prevailed and released Krell from the Crown Spires. During the Final Fatewar, Allanbay mounted an all out attack on the Crown Spires. Having long ago been warned of such an attack by the God Queen Hester (who learned this information from one of the scrolls she had stolen from Basenbe, God of Fates), Phykrell’s forces were waiting and heavily fortified. The forces of light suffer staggering loses including Canter (God of Elements), Broodblame (God of Strength), and Vidal (God of Music). It should be noted that during this opening attack, the first ever occurrence of a God being slain by a mortal took place. Delrox, the arch mage henchman of Phykrell, was able to breach the defenses of Vidal and slay her outright. As the battle raged, Allanbay and Phykrell met for one final time. Enemies for over 8,000 years, the fight ended in seconds as their unbridled attacks erupted into an devastating fireball of energy that destroyed them both and sent the ramparts of the Crown Spires flying high in to the sky. The survivors of the apocalyptic eruption, mortal and immortal alike were washed of any further need for hostilities. Scattered conflicts of minor proportion transpired over the next few years but 9099 is commonly marked as the end of the Final Fatewar and the end of the Reign of the Divine. Category:History